


Jaehwan & Sanghyuk's Guide to Staying Warm During a Blizzard

by 3star4life



Series: Friends-to-Eventual-Lovers [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cabin Fic, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP without Porn, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Smut, blink and you'll miss size kink (well sorta), brief mentions of teenage sex, honestly it kind of gets to the smut real quick, hyuken, not enough crack to be crack, not enough humor to be humor, they fuck in front of a fireplace in a cabin during a blizzard, they've got some history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: Best friends Jaehwan & Sanghyuk are stuck in a cabin during a blizzard. But things heat up rather quickly once they start a fire and unpack their sexual tension.
Relationships: Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: Friends-to-Eventual-Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Jaehwan & Sanghyuk's Guide to Staying Warm During a Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this at 3am. Please excuse any typos.

Had Jaehwan known exactly how bad the blizzard is supposed to be, he wouldn’t have invited his friends to spend the weekend over at his family’s cabin. He wouldn’t have woken up at ass o’clock in the morning, pushing all grumpiness aside to drive (well, make his roommate and best friend Sanghyuk drive) for an hour and a half to some forest. And he certainly would not choose to come to a wooden cabin with minimal electricity and heating. In his defense, he didn’t realize his asshole friends would cancel their bonding weekend once the shit hit the fan, or as the news apparently described it, a “state of emergency.” _Cowards_. He had grumbled to himself as he fixed his light brown bangs sticking out from under his winter hat. Well, even in a blizzard he has to look presentable.

When Sanghyuk offers to drive them both back Jaehwan is miffed at even the _thought_ of giving up like their friends. Of course it took only forty minutes of moving their bags into the cabin and struggling to start a fire in the fireplace for Jaehwan to realize that 1.) it is cold as fuck in the cabin, especially during the early hours of the morning and 2.) he’s stuck with Sanghyuk in a pretty secluded cabin for _two whole day_ s _._ The realization made Jaehwan shiver. A realization forty minutes too late since by now the snow storm has gotten worse, completely covering Sanghyuk’s car and freezing the engine. Jaehwan groans to himself because he got them into this situation. 

It’s not that he has an issue living with Sanghyuk, considering they live in the same apartment, or that he doesn’t like Sanghyuk, since they’ve been best friends since they were kids. There’s just been this tension of sorts between the two of them for the past couple of years. Well, more than a couple of years. Maybe a good ten?

It started sometime after they both gave each other their first hand-job on Fourth of July during summer camp. It happened out of nowhere: one minute they’re joking around and the next they’re both panting into each other’s mouths, lanky tugs to each other’s dicks, with fireworks bursting in the summer evening sky and spurts of cum decorating their teenage hands. Afterwards they awkwardly rinsed their hands in the nearby lake before heading back to their bunks. They never talked about that night again; not during the following school year when Sanghyuk started dating his first girlfriend. Not when they both got super high that one night and dry-humped on the floor of Jaehwan’s childhood room until cumming in their pants. Not even in college when Sanghyuk walked in on Jaehwan blowing some guy in their dorm room. From time to time Jaehwan catches his best friend’s eyes lingering a little too long whenever he wears his short-shorts, but he never says anything. 

Ofcourse, none of that stopped a clingy Jaehwan from cuddling with his best friend, especially once the younger male got so much larger and _stronger_. Still, for the last decade they’ve acted as if this tension doesn’t exist between them, always changing the subject from one thing to another anytime the air has gotten too thick. They’d play video games, watch some cringy reality shows, play old board games, maybe even date someone new to change things up; distractions that are not here in this WiFi dead-zone. 

“ _Hyukkie~_ ” Jaehwan says in the cutest voice he can muster up as the younger male looks up from his place in front of the fire. Sanghyuk has his palms out in front of the flames, sporting a proud smile on his face. Jaehwan feels a little bad dragging his friend out here. He shivers in his place, “I’m sorry for getting us stranded here.” he says, adding a quick pout for a little extra effect. “Maybe I can walk over to some nearby store or something and call for someone to pick us up?” he tries not to sound too anxious.

Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow, lips curving up right in amusement. “You’re saying you want to go out during a white out to _possibly_ find someone else so we can _maybe_ have someone drive out for us...during a blizzard?” he asks. Jaehwan opens his mouth to say something but cannot think of a single rebuttal. He creases his eyebrows in concentration before sighing. The taller male laughs, “ _J_ _aehwaniee_ , don’t be sorry. This could be fun.” He takes a quick peak around the cabin, fighting a smirk, “Besides,” he starts, “the cabin reminds of that summer camp we went to. Brings back memories.”

Jaehwan’s eyes widen like saucers as he feels the blood rushing to his face. He’s hoping his roommate thinks his cheeks are still pink from the cold temperature. The older male shrugs in his shivering form, “Yeah...but I forgot how cold this stupid cabin can get.” 

Sanghyuk grins as moves some wood around with a fireplace poker, “Well we’ve got this fireplace,” he glances back at the bags the duo brought along with them, “we’ve brought blankets to use with our sleeping bags, and if it’s still too cold,” he turns his attention back to Jaehwan before smirking, “then I’m sure we can get _creative_.” 

And _oh_. Sanghyuk laughs as he walks towards their sleeping bags and grabs a blanket, “We can lie down in front of the fireplace and cuddle, I know how much you like to cuddle.” Jaehwan nods, still standing in his place. He really does like to cuddle. Especially with Sanghyuk. 

He walks over to his own bag and rummages for a pair of gray sweatpants. Changing out of his jeans, he bites his lip and decides to forgo his boxers. He wants to be comfortable after all. He feels a pair of phantom eyes on his back, but doesn’t acknowledge it, even when he turns around to find Sanghyuk clearly staring at his ass. 

The taller male glances up and smirks, “Going commando?” Jaehwan rolls his eyes, it’s my family cabin, I can walk around naked if I want to.” he shrugs as he picks up a sleeping bag and walks near the fireplace. He swears he hears a soft “ _Oh I’d love to see that_ ” somewhere in the background and grins to himself as he lays out the sleeping bag before snuggling in. He looks up to see his best friend yawning and rubbing his eyes. _So adorable_ he thinks to himself.

"Sanghyuk hurry up and get here." he whines, a bit petulantly perhaps, but he doesn't care.

"Alright, alright, I'm here." Sanghyuk says, slipping in next to Jaehwan. There is another sleeping bag but how on earth are they supposed to cuddle with two different bags? 

Jaehwan feels his best friend’s arms wrap around him, embracing him with warmth. He’s not going to lie, this is nice. The fire crackling, the wind whispering outside. He closes his eyes and snuggles his head further into the crook of Sanghyuk’s neck. This isn’t their first time cuddling and Jaehwan loves the way his best friends envelops his whole frame in between his arms. Big hands rubbing up and down his back. Jaehwan sighs and moves one of his hands to Sanghyuk’s shoulder before sliding it down over his chest. 

He smiles with his eyes closed, lips slightly biting themselves before giving the chest a squeeze. Sanghyuk gives a hearty laugh, “Jae what are you doing?” 

He peeks with one eye, jutting his bottom lip out and mumbles amusingly “My teddy bear has such big tiddies.”

Sanghyuk nearly guffaws, Jaehwan feeling the entire laughter rumble through his own body. He peers into Jaehwan’s open eyes. “Oh yeah?” he huskily asks, large hands slowly sliding down Jaehwan’s back until they rest the two globes of his ass. Then, maintains eye contact, he _squeezes_. The older man shudders with a breathless gasp. “Well my teddy bear has such a thick ass.” 

Jaehwan snorts, “That’s real fucking weird man.”

“And saying a teddy bear has titties is normal?”

“No, I said _tiddies_ and you do.” Jaehwan says, giving his best friend’s nipple a pinch, causing the taller male to hiss and squeeze Jaehwan’s ass harsher. “ _Sanghyuk_ ! _”_ Jaehwan yelps. Sanghyuk gives him a shit-eating grin and keeps groping his ass. The older male narrows his eyes and with an overwhelming sense of enthusiasm reaches down and wraps his hands around his friend’s length through his sweatpants. 

Sanghyuk’s breath hitches. “ _Jaehwan._ ” he starts almost with a warning. Jaehwan can hear the confusion mixed with a hint of hesitancy. The two of them may have gotten cuddly all these days, but it never went this far. Jaehwan has played and teased (and _admired_ ) Sanghyuk’s chest before, and on occasion the taller male _has_ slapped his ass before, but he never just straight up grabbed the other’s dick.

In a second, whatever bravery or vigor Jaehwan had felt dies down. Nervousness washes over him as he stutters “I-I...well i-it’s not like I haven’t, like haven’t touched your dick before or-r like, I mean you grabbed my a-ass…we both jacked each oth-” he rambles. Jaehwan sighs, _what am I doing_ he wonder. “I...I don’t know.” he answers to himself out loud. Sanghyuk blinks at him, mouth opening and closing with a loss for words. Jaehwan looks down and realizes that his hand is still wrapped around Sanghyuk’s clothed cock. He thought about letting go when he feels that Sanghyuk’s large, _beautiful_ hand is _still_ holding onto his asscheek. _Oh fuck it._ He clears his throat, “Um...I think I just wanted to...do that? For like a while.” he says looking up at his best friend. Sanghyuk just blinks back. 

“You...you wanted to touch my dick?” 

Jaehwan feels like cringing hearing it said out loud, but answers nonetheless, “Uh...yeah. Yes. Yes I did. Well...I still do.” chewing on his bottom lip.

“Oh.” Sanghyuk says, “Oh.” he says again. 

At this point Jaehwan is ready for the cabin to just open up and swallow him whole like they probably do in the movies. He doesn’t know, he’s never watched those horror movies. But what he does know is that he has read the situation all wrong and _had been_ reading the situation wrong all these years. _And this is why you keep your big mouth shut, you idio-_

“I do too.” 

Jaehwan stops his inner self-loathing, “What?”

Sanghyuk gulps, “I do too. I want to...touch your dick too. I wanted to for years.” He takes in a breath and adds while staring off behind Jaehwan’s head “But do other stuff too...and not just with your dick but like also go places with you, just us, and maybe hold your hand and stuff. I want to touch your bouncy ass, without clothes being in the way” he babbles before looking at the shorter male again, “and I just want to kiss those _damn_ lips _so, so bad._ ” He stops as they lock eyes. 

Jaehwan lets go of the breath he’s isn’t aware he’s holding, “ _You do_?” he whispers.

Sanghyuk nods, “Yeah.”

It’s silent, with the only noise being from the fire crackling and the blizzard wind blowing outside. The cabin is still relatively dark from the lack of sunlight in the early morning, with only the fire illuminating the room. The duo stare at each other for a mere second or so more before crashing their lips together. 

Jaehwan _finally_ lets go of Sanghyuk’s length and reaches up to comb his hands through his best friend’s dark brown locks as he feels Sanghyuk gripping onto his own light brown strands. The hand on his ass, moves up to hold onto his hip, pulling him flush against the bigger male. 

Sanghyuk ever so gently pulls Jaehwan over to lay him down, grinding their crotches together as they continue to kiss, provoking a moan from the shorter male. He takes this moment to push his tongue into the other’s wet cavern, brushing against the roof of the mouth. Sanghyuk moves his hand down squeezing Jaehwan’s chest, waist, thighs; all things he has been admiring from afar for years. 

Even though it was chilly not too long ago, both men are feeling heated up in the sleeping bag. They both part for a second to push the blanket and sleeping bag cover off. They pull their hoodies off, reattaching their lips right after. Sanghyuk takes off Jaehwan’s sweatpants whilst still keeping his lips attached to the latter’s plump ones. The older male lifts his hips so his best friend can remove the offending garment and throw it to the side. The younger male sits up and pauses, staring down at Jaehwan’s naked form, eyes darkening, roaming over the expanse of pale skin over soft lines of muscle. Sanghyuk feels his hands absentmindedly run up Jaehwan's thighs up to his bare ass.

Jaehwan feels his cheeks heat up taking in Sanghyuk’s physique but also from the heated stare. And then there's the issue of the throbbing cock standing proudly against his chiseled abs. Jaehwan gulps then huffs, “You know I’m starting to get cold again, can you quit it.” Jaehwan hopes he sounds more annoyed than embarrassed, stopping himself from biting his lips. 

When he notices a smirk gracing Sanghyuk’s face, he knows he’s failed. Groaning, Jaehwan goes to cover his face with his hands, “You’re being an insufferable ass.” He grits out, hearing the other’s deep chuckle. He feels fingertips slowly move up the side of the thighs, his torso, his chest, before pulling at his wrists.

“Come on Jaehwan, you’re acting like I’ve never seen you naked.” pulling away his hands. 

The older male shrieks and hops up, “But it’s about the context! We weren’t about to fuck all those other times. And they were for like five or ten seconds.” Sanghyuk straight up guffaws, looking at him a little speechlessly. Jaehwan pouts. He's right though, seeing each other naked when they went skinny dipping with their friends or taking quick showers after gym or even when they walked in on each other in the bathroom is not the same as how they see each other right now. 

Sanghyuk takes Jaehwan’s round cheeks into his large hands and brings him in for a slow kiss. “You’re too cute for your own good, you know that?” he says against the other’s lips before pecking them “So cute,” He kisses him again then mumbles “I _kinda wanna fuck you into the ground.”_

Jaehwan shudders as he pushes Sanghyuk away again, “G-go check the front pocket of my backpack.” Sanghyuk stares at him with confusion. The older male rolls his eyes, “There’s...there’s a bottle in there, now go.”

Sanghyuk shakes his head, a smile creeping on his face, “Did you seriously pack...lube during a weekend retreat with your friends?”

Jaehwan feels the blood rushing to his face, but defiantly huffs despite the embarrassment he feels, “I’m an adult male and I don’t see why I have to apologize for my preferences.” 

The taller male lets out a hearty chuckle as he gets off of the floor and walks towards their bags, leaving Jaehwan spread out naked on the floor, sudden cold air causing goosebumps. He almost whines at the loss of heat. “No, no, I’m not complaining. Just surprised. A little impressed even.” he says rushing back to Jaehwan with the bottle of lube and a condom packet, immediately taking in the shorter male into another kiss. 

“Look, we can make out later, but can we start-” the shorter male stops his whining we he glances down at the condom packet, “Now I may have packed lube, but where did that condom come from?” 

Sanghyuk sheepishly smiles, “I wanted to be prepared?” He says, causing Jaehwan to throw his head back laughing. The younger male nuzzles up the pale skin, brushing his lips here and there, mumbling against the it “Because should an opportunity come up,” he stops at Jaehwan’s pulse point and nips, “I’d hate to not take it.” 

Jaehwan moans, fingers twisting around the other’s brown locks. Sanghyuk gets up and nudges his friend’s legs open, lubed finger tracing along the erect length then reaching lower. He locks his eyes with Jaehwan as the latter’s breath hitches when his fingertip circles around the rims before going in. The taller male moves in and out, feeling around the warm cavern. After a minute he adds another and continues to pump his fingers in and out. Jaehwan’s breath has become ragged, a small whine coming out here and there. 

Peering down, Jaehwan groans when he sees the thick cock between his best friend’s legs. His hand reaches out to the other’s length and wraps around, earning him a hiss from Sanghyuk. He gives a few experimental strokes, watching the minute precum settling on the tip. Jaehwan groans, “Okay, I need you to get in me.” he breathes against the other’s lip, a soft whine emitting from his lips as Sanghyuk continues to thrust the fingers inside him. “ _Now._ ” 

The taller male dumbly nods before pulling out his fingers, Jaehwan letting out an involvuntary whine in response. Sanghyuk puts on a condom and slicks himself up then looks down at his friend. Jaehwan looks like a dream: legs spread, pretty pink cock erect against his soft tummy, eyes hood, light brown hair sticking to his forehead. Scrunching his eyebrows, Sanghyuk glances over at the couch next to them. He grabs one of the pillows and taps Jaehwan’s flank. Jaehwan blinks in confusion. “I don’t want your back to hurt too much later.” he mutters, placing the pillow beneath Jaehwan’s lower back. Once in place, and satisfied, he beams up at Jaehwan. 

At that moment Jaehwan wants to grab Sanghyuk by the cheeks and kiss him until their lips fall off. But at the moment there were other _pressing matters_ , as in litteral pressing against his entrance, to be dealt with. He doesn’t get to think for too long as Sanghyuk slowly slid in, stopping halfway to see Jaehwan’s reaction. 

The older male let out a soft moan and panted. Sanghyuk let out a grunt as he continued to push in, feeling absolute euphoria from the heat and pressure surrounding his cock. “ _Move_.” Jaehwan pleads. 

Sanghyuk starts with a gentle rhythm, taking in each hitch of breath, every tiny whimper, the little keens when he brushes against a particular spot. He stares at his best friend’s soft parted lips, round brown eyes, and pretty sharp nose in awe. The years admiring and pining from so close did not prepare him for how surreal he’d feel right now; just the two of them in their own world. Jaehwan looks absolutely ethereal from how the light of the fire illuminates his face. 

“ _Sanghyuk_.” Jaehwan moans loudly. The taller male groans and speeds up as Jaehwan holds onto broad shoulders for support. His moans raise in pitch with each thrust of Sanghyuk’s hip as the latter lowly grunts against his ear. He feels a hand wrap around his cock, stroking it with calculated intensity. The other hand grabs onto his thigh, pulling it up and around Sanghyuk’s hip as he continues to push in and out. 

“ _Oh god, Sangh-_ ” Jaehwan chokes out, “ _I-I’m might c-_ ” he cries out.

“I wanna see you come,” Sanghyuk responds and continues with slow, measured thrusts. His hand doesn’t stop stroking Jaehwan’s cock in his hand. He mutters against Jaehwan’s lips “because you look _fucking breathtaking_ when you come,” causing the shorter male to shiver. Sanghyuk speeds up his thrusting and adds “especially when _I’m the one_ who makes you.”

Jaehwan arches his back, little cries leaving his lips, nails digging into the other’s wide back as ribbons of white land on his chest. Sanghyuk’s large hand continues to jerk him through his high as his thrusts become frantic. 

Soon the younger male hammers into Jaehwan chasing his own high as Jaehwan keens from overstimulation. He watches Sanghyuk’s eyelids close and lips part, groaning one last “ _Jaehwan_.” The taller male pulls out and lies down beside Jaehwan, arm falling above Jaehwan’s head as he heaves loudly, fingers brushing against the sweaty brown strands. 

Jaehwan continues to pant, feeling a little sticky from the sweat. “We probably should’ve done that in the bedroom.” 

Sanghyuk nearly guffaws, sifting up and making a move to take off his soiled condom, “It’s too cold in there, remember.” He looks down at Jaehwan and flashes a smile as he ties off the condom. Jaehwan stares at Sanghyuk’s toned bare ass as he gets up to look for a trash can. He hears the taller male walk into the bathroom and turn on the sink. 

Jaehwan stares at the ceiling of the cabbin, trying to catch up with his breath. He pulls out the pillow from under him, a little grateful that Sanghyuk had placed it there. He shivers a little when the sweat on his naked body is starting to make him feel extra cold. He’s about to pull the blanket over his chest but grimaces when he notices the drying cum on his chest. “Fuck.” he mutters to himself when he sees his best friend stop in front of him, huge smile on his face, wet rag in hand, and big cock on display.

Sanghyuk chuckles, mumbling “Come here you big baby.” as he bends down and first wipes the cum off Jaehwan’s chest and torso before moving the rag between his legs. 

Jaehwan stares at the other male, feeling as warm as the washcloth on the inside. He’s used to Sanghyuk looking after him after having a little too much to drink or even a cold (hell, he looks after the other just as much) but this...this felt different. _More intimate_. 

He hears Sanghyuk sigh, putting the washcloth on the closest coffee table. He brings the blanket and the top of the sleeping bag over the two of them, and pulls Jaehwan close to him. Jaehwan watches him stare at his lips, as if he’s contemplating something, big hands gently moving up and down his back. 

It feels like several minutes have passed before the younger male says, “You know, if I knew for sure that this won’t ruin anything...I’d kiss you right now.”

Jaehwan rolls his eyes and flicks Sanghyuk on one of his nipples, “You literally fucked my brains out on the floor of my parents cabin. I don’t think a kiss is going to ruin anything, now come here.” he says before pulling Sanghyuk in by the chin to connect their lips. 

Their lips move lazily against one another sharing soft sighs and pretty moans. Sanghyuk has a dopey grin when they part. He says “I used to think about that day from camp all the time.” Sanhyuk mumbles against Jaehwan’s temple. “I remembered how you had fluttered your eyelashes and how the colors of the fireworks were reflecting on your face. You looked absolutely fucking breathtaking, you know.”

Jaehwan feels his cheeks warming up at that confession as his heart does a somersault. “Well...of course I did. I am fucking breathtaking.” He hears his best friend scoff before playfully shoving him away.

“You had to ruin the moment, well cuddle yourself.” he says before making a show to face away from Jaehwan. 

Jaehwan stops him right away, “ _Noooo_ , I’m sorry big tiddie man, please don’t stop cuddling me with your big tiddies.”

Sanghyuk loudly groans and cringes, “Okay, I’m gonna need you to stop saying that.” 

Jaehwan pouts, “Well it’s not my fault your tidd-” only to be muffled with a deep kiss. He sighs into the kiss, feeling completely blissed out even after they part. 

The younger of the two glances towards the general direction of the window, a little bit of light starting to come in despite the window being almost completely covered by snow. He hugs Jaehwan against his chest, making sure the blanket is completely wrapped around both of them. “Why don’t we take a little nap for now.” he mutters against the light brown crown. 

Jaehwan sighs and closes his eyes, “That sounds like a plan.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I've started writing this very randomly and honestly didn't take myself too seriously while doing so lol This is purely self-indulgent and I'm actually thinking about doing a prequel-like one-shot (we'll see how I feel in a week or so). I know it's pretty short but I hope you guys still like it!


End file.
